This part is for her
by TheSalvatoreChick
Summary: Sometimes there's a difference between what you want and what you need. Anna Jows is stuck somewhere between the Salvatore brothers(While Damon is with Elena) and what happens when a certain hybrid enter the story? You think you know the story...Think again! Damon/OC/Stefan and Klaus/OC
1. Meeting with consequences

**This part is for her**

**Chapter 1: Meeting with consequences**

**AN: SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY AND I REALLY WANT TO HAVE SOME SUCCESS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE IF YOU AND ANNA ISN'T THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER SHE IS JUST A FANFICTIONAL CHARACTER .**

Third person's POV:

Anna Jows was a really usual girl and she was always the star student. The one with the many friends, with the hot dates and the great notes. But when the doors of her house were closed her life wasn't always so perfect. Her father had died two years ago and her mother was always shouting at her with no reason. Anna was praying her dad could be there and she even was sleeping with the lights open just in case he come home and kiss her goodnight...and that's something she never told anyone, not because she didn't have anyone to tell but because she didn't trust anyone enough to. But that's was until day that will change her she doesn't know it now but she will...

Anna walked into the classroom only to find all the students starring at her while Mr. Gibson was introducing her to them. Today was the day that she was afraid of, the day she moved away of her old school, her old friends-if you could call them friends-,her old house and even her father's grave. Her eye caught him looking out of the window. He was the only who wasn't looking at her, he was another jerk she though or maybe not...At her old school there were plenty of them, so why not here too ? Then Mr. Gibson told her to take a seat and then she realised that the only empty seat was right behind him. "What a start..."she whispered, so quietly that she even heard herself. She placed her bag down and picked her textbook and her pen out and that was when she saw his face for first time.

"Nice textbook...I am Stefan Salvatore" he told her

"Thanks, I am Anna, Anna Jows...nice to meet you." Her voice was really low.

"Nice to meet you too"

**AN: So I know it's really short but it's just the prologue...So what do you think till now? Please review if you want and go to my Youtube channel for the trailers of the story and the characters promo (Bettv131).**

**Question of the day: Team Damon or Team Stefan?**

**xoxoxo,TheSalvatoreChick**


	2. Are you gonna hurt me?

**This part is for her**

**Chapter 2:Are you gonna hurt me?**

**AN: OMG! I want to thank you for reading the first chapter and special thanks to belladu57,** **Passions2Write and everyone who faved (if this is a word) my story!**

**Anna isn't the original character but a fanfictional one and she is portrayed by Emma Stone (Brunette).**

Previously

_Then Mr. Gibson told her to take a seat and then she realized that the only empty seat was right behind him. "What a start..."she whispered, so quietly that she even heard herself. She placed her bag down and picked her textbook and her pen out and that was when she saw his face for first time._

_"Nice textbook...I am Stefan Salvatore" he told her_

_"Thanks, I am Anna, Anna Jows...nice to meet you." Her voice was really low._

_"Nice to meet you too"_

As the bell for the break rang Anna was more afraid than ever. She didn't know anyone so she had to spend ten whole minutes alone. Actually she knew someone, she knew Stefan but it was too much to go and just talk to him. She already had been through a lot that day. What if Stefan laughed at her or even didn't talk at her? She would be too weak to handle that. Well it seemed that her luck was back because she didn't have to stay alone thinking all these things anymore. Stefan Salvatore was walking towards to her...Yeah he did. Her cheeks started becoming red as Stefan was even closer at her.

"Breath breath Anna…"she thought "He is just a boy…" Well Stefan Salvatore wasn't for sure just a boy…First of all she was sure that he was a man and second he was The man.

"Hey, I just saw you standing alone and I thought that you maybe wanted someone to talk…"his voice pulled her out of her thoughts

"Um…yeah thank you, you are really kind." she wasn't good at responding at hot boys and that was something that she knew.

"You know every year I hold a party at my house for the new school year and I thought that you probably want to come. Of course only if you haven't to do anything better."

He had to be kidding her. Even if she had something to do she would just drop it and now, now that her plans were completely empty of course and she would go.

"Yeah I'd love to come"

"Great so it's tonight at 7 at my house. Wait do you know where my house is?"

"Not really"

"Well that's not a problem…Hey Elena come over here for a while"

Now what? He was going to introduce her, his girlfriend? Then the beautiful brunette came. She knew her, she was the famous Elena Gilbert…

"Anna this is Elena, my brother's girlfriend…"

….and she was not Stefan's girlfriend! She felt so pumped but she even didn't know why…

Anna's POV:

As I was trying to hide my feelings –which were full of excitement-the bell rang again and it was time for History class. At least I had the same class with Stefan and Elena which seemed really nice at all. Anyway our teacher was Mr. Arden and he didn't look like a polite person. As we all sat at our seats he started talking about the attack on Pearl Harbor…

"The base was attacked by 353 Japanese fighters, bombers and torpedo planes in two waves, launched from six aircraft carriers. All eight U.S. Navy battleships were damaged, with four being sunk. Two of these were later raised, and with the remaining four repaired, six battleships returned to service later in the war. So who will tell us when that happened?"

I looked down…I didn't know the answer and I was sure that Arden knew it.

"Miss Gilbert?" Arden called in my relief "Pearl Harbor?"

Elena only shrugged.

"Fine, Miss Jows, you are the new girl so…," Oh my God no, "Perhaps, you would like to tell us when the Pearl Harbor was attacked?"

Why me? As usual, my cheeks starting tinting to a deep red color as my heart beat thundered in my chest.

"Um…I think it was…" was all I managed to mutter out.

"December 7th, 1941."

I snapped my head in the direction of Stefan Salvatore. He smiled at me and I felt myself calm down as I smiled back. All waves of apprehension crashed down.

"Thank you, Miss Jows." Arden said sarcastically. All students laughed including me.

"Anytime," Stefan said.

"Very well," Arden responded, "The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989," Stefan answered with no hesitation as Arden looked straight at his eyes again. "I'm good with dates, sir." Damn. He's really smart and I like smart boys.

"Are you," Arden challenged, "How good?" He paused for a second. "Keep it to the year."

Stefan nodded. What the hell is he doing? He's just going to get Arden in the end!

"Civil Rights Act," Arden dared.

"1964," Stefan responded. Wow…

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe v. Wade?"

"1973." Take that Mr. Arden…Stefan gets you for sure.

"Brown v. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Arden sneered in Stefan's face. I already hated this teacher. "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." I peered to my right of Stefan and he looked confident and convinced of his answer.

Arden's face was stone before he bellowed out, "Look it up, somebody." Arden ordered before adding, "Quickly!"

"It was 1953." Some kid read aloud from his phone as students chuckled and Arden looked stumped. Inside me, it was a party full of respect to Stefan…One is for sure …Stefan must be really good at dates…with all the meanings.

Third person's POV:

The rest of the day passed quietly with Anna managing to get along with her new life but she didn't really cared, she had been invited to a party and she has just moved here. She remembered when she whispered earlier that day "What a start..." yeah it was a start and it was a great start.

Time passed and she started getting ready .She was trying some skirts when the bell of her front door rang. She wasn't waiting anyone …

_She opened the door only to find Caroline Forbes, the most popular girl at the school holding some dresses and next to her was Elena holding makeup bags and jewelry._

…and she sure wasn't waiting for this.

She welcomed the girls in and they started dressing and putting makeup on Anna.

-20 minutes later-

That's how much they needed to turn Anna into a "hot model look"-that's how they called her-and to be honest Anna liked it, it was the first time in her life that she felt pretty, confident even sexy. Then Caroline and Elena spent 1 whole hour getting ready and right after that the three girls who now had became something like best friends, they headed to the Salvatore's house.

Stefan's POV:

Ok,

•Snacks…check

•Drinks…check

•Decorations…check

•Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy and others for help…check

•Damon out of here…check

•Girls…uncheck….

"Oh hell…where is they? I sent Elena and Caroline to take Anna and they are…nowhere ''I shouted with disappointment to Matt.

"Oh, come on bro relax they will be here from minute to minute." He responded.

And then the girls headed in all so good looking but I have to admit that Anna wasn't just good looking, she was stunning! I can't let the night….slip away I have to make a move…and quickly!

Third person's POV:

The night was just perfect, Stefan and Anna we dancing among with all the others while Elena was outside fighting with Damon. After a while Stefan took Anna from her hands and took her outside near the coast.

Anna's POV:

The moment was magical and I didn't want it to end. Of course and I have thought about how this night would be but that was way better than my dreams. Me, Stefan under the moon next to the coast. I was looking at the reflection of the moon in the sea when Stefan finally spoke.

"You know sometimes I come here and I question myself about the moon. I mean it's up there billions of years for what?" he sounded so cute, so innocent like a kid who was asking to learn things, to explore the world. Then I found an answer to his question and I decided to speak, moreover I haven't spoken a lot all night.

"I think that it's up there just for two reasons…The first one is to show people that even if they are the richest people in the world they will never own it. And the second, I think it's more about to raise our imagination about all those imaginary stories about princesses, witches, werewolves and vampires…"He was looking at me straight through my eyes, until my lost word. Then he looked down like he have just made something really bad and I would tell him off.

Anyway Matt yelled at him from inside and he went to find him after he kissed my forehead. How sweet…he is such a gentleman…such a cutie…I am falling in love with him and I barely even know him. After a while I heard Elena's voice, she, she was fighting with someone that was jealous at her…I bet that that was Damon but I haven't seen him all night so that was just my guess...

After the party was over I headed to go home. Stefan offered to drive me home but I just thought that I needed a walk alone. I was only for a day here and things have already become to be complicated. Who would imagine that? Well obviously not me…

I was walking near the pavement when I saw a man lying down in the middle of the road. I was afraid to go near to him but I was also feeling sorry for him. He must feel really bad right now and he must really need someone to help him. Suddenly I found my self really close to him I even didn't know where I found this courage to walk towards a completely stranger to me.

Third person's POV:

Anna walked close to Damon and asked him:

"Sir, are you ok?" her voice was full of fear and Damon could see that but he didn't care. He was lost…

"Ur…."was the only thing that came out of Damon's mouth

"What happened?" Anna quickly responded

"I am lost…"He wanted to revile his feelings so badly.

"And you are lying in the middle of the road...?"She was so scared …

Damon finally spoke:

"I am not that kind of lost…I am mentally lost" With that he came to his knees and drank some liquor.

"Do you need any help..?" She had already regretted asking this question…

"Yes I do, can you help me?" He drank again…

She was so scared…She had to go home and quickly!

"You are drunk!" She said

"No…Yes…A little…Maybe" Of course and he was drunk. Anna started walking away from him.

"No…Please don't leave. I really do need help" His voice was so desperate but Anna couldn't come back, she was too afraid for that.

The moment after that was full of shock for Anna. Damon caught her and stopped her really fast. She couldn't believe in her eyes. Damon compelled her not to move and she desperately said:

"I don't want any trouble..."

"Neither do I…but all I got it's trouble."

"Why can't I move..?" She couldn't move …She even couldn't feel her body! She started crying, knowing that the end was near.

Damon touched her hair and her face and asked her for her name. She said that her name was Anna and her voice was becoming lower and lower in every word.

"Hi, Anna. I have a secret. I have a big one, and I've never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Anna."

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Anna whispered and the words that came out of Damon's mouth weren't the answer that she was hoping for.

"I am not sure. Because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?"

"Please don't"

"But I have to, Anna, because I'm not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world." He yelled. "That is my secret. But there is only so much a hurting man can take." He continued and tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Please don't"

"Ok…"

He let her move and Anna ran but she stopped. She didn't know why but she stopped and she thanked him for letting her to live. It was the first time someone has ever thanked Damon and he couldn't forget it. From now that girl had a part in his heart…

**So, what do you think about Stanna (Stefan&Anna)?Oh! And also Damon just made his appearance with a very good and touching way I think. So I really love this scene in the series and that's why I used it. But I want to know your opinion. So, review please!**

**Also go to my Youtube channel (Besttv131) for trailers, scenes and character's promo!**

**Question of the day: Until now Team Danna or Team Stanna?**

**Xoxoxo**

**TheSalvatoreChick**


	3. Past returns

**This part is for her**

**Chapter 3:Past returns**

**AN: OMG! I want to thank you for reading the second chapter and special thanks to everyone who faved (if this is a word) my story!**

**Anna isn't the original character but a fanfictional one and Emma Stone (Brunette) portrays her.**

**Previously**

_"Are you gonna hurt me?" Anna whispered and the words that came out of Damon's mouth weren't the answer that she was hoping for._

_"I am not sure. Because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?"_

_"Please don't"_

_"But I have to, Anna, because I'm not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world." He yelled. "That is my secret. But there is only so much a hurting man can take." He continued and tears made their way down his cheeks._

_"Please don't"_

_"Ok…"_

_He let her move and Anna ran but she stopped. She didn't know why but she stopped and she thanked him for letting her to live. It was the first time someone has ever thanked Damon and he couldn't forget it. From now, that girl had a part in his heart…_

Anna's POV

I tried to sleep but it wasn't easy. I went online and searched for movies with ghosts, aliens, werewolves and _vampires_. Some days ago I wouldn't even think about that but what just happened … wasn't for sure something that happens everyday. That guy wasn't for sure just a guy. He tried to kill me but _he didn't…_I had to find out who he was and more specifically _what_ he was. Yeah…it sounds so weird; I know because I still don't know where I found all this courage. However, I had a reason to be happy…didn't I? I mean Stefan and I have chance…don't we? What… what am I talking about? I almost got killed few hours ago and I have already forgotten it? What the hell is happening to me? Anyway I need to get some sleep…I am going to be insane. I was going to close my eyes when I heard my phone ringing. It was Stefan.

"Hey…do I wake you up?"

"No…no actually it's to hear from you"

"Totally agree. So I wondering do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…thanks I'd love to…"Oh! No, why I have to forget everything?!"But I have to go to the town. You know to arrange things about my new house, since my mother doesn't really care. So thanks maybe another time…"

"Ok, anyway take care"

"Thanks…Good night"

And with that Stefan hung up. Oh…now I really have to sleep.

Third person's POV (I know it's kind of lame but it's much easier and to be honest I think it' has more suspense…I am crazy right?)

Anna fell asleep and all she could dream about was Stefan. How great the night was, how great he treated to her, he kissed her forehead…And then, her dream turned out to be a nightmare…It was like she experienced it again…all the fear, all the tears. Damon made her feel so scared and she even did not know the whole truth. Elena maybe was completely calm that she was living with a vampire but Anna was not Elena and Stefan understood that. He would not tell her the truth, because not only he was afraid of her reaction but because he was afraid, that he would put her in danger. Nevertheless, danger was even closer that he ever thought…

Stefan's POV

When the sun rose, I got dressed and headed to school. Finally a few meters before school my eyes caught Elena walking by the street. Usually Damon drives her to school so that means that they fought again or that Damon had something to do in town…no no no in town…he couldn't be in town with so many innocent people around…with Anna around. I had to ask Elena, I had to be sure. I parked my car as fast as I could and I run towards her. She seemed serious and quit sad. It was sure not the usual "Elena face". Anyway, I asked her when Damon was and why she was like that and the answer wasn't for sure a hopeful one. She told me that they had fought the night before and that Damon was sad and angry and he told her that he would go to see a friend. Of course Elena believed him but not me…he hadn't any friend in town because Damon didn't have any friends and if he had I would knew that. I had to go in the town, I had to see what he's planning.

Third person's POV:

Stefan left Elena curious about what was going on and he headed to town. He couldn't find any possible reason why Damon could fight with Elena and he blamed himself for not asking her. But the worst was that he didn't know why Damon would lie at Elena. Ok, maybe he wanted to get rid off her but that wasn't something that Damon used to do. He clearly had something in his mind and Stefan had to find it before it was too late. He parked his car at Centre Park and he started looking for Damon. Where could he be? And most importantly why he was there? Right then Stefan remembered that Anna would be in town that day. He took his phone out and called her... "Come on Anna, pick it up!" he whispered. Anna didn't pick it and then Stefan was more scared than ever. He remembered all those times when Damon wanted Elena and Stefan protected. It was like past was all over again. He wasn't sure if Anna was with Damon since she even doesn't know him, but with both of them in town, they maybe meet and that's something that Stefan didn't want for sure.

Damon's POV: I was walking alone and I was thinking about the fight that I had with Elena last night. Maybe I was overreacting about her and that guy. I have to apology, well it isn't the easiest thing in the world but I could try…And then I saw her again, not Elena, not Elena but what her name was? Andy, Adrianna, Anna…it was Anna, I am sure. She was pretty, she was more than pretty…and she seemed great, actually she was the first person who I tried to kill and because I didn't she didn't ran away…instead of that she thanked me for letting her live. She was wearing (link in my profile) a pair of tight pink jeans, a white shirt and white/yellow converses. She was holding some papers, should I go and talk her? No, no…she would be afraid of me…but I had to try and I had to compel her, even if I think that I trust her, I couldn't let her know my secret. Before I knew it, she was right in front of me and she talked.

"I know you…"her voice was soft and sweet, she was too innocent. I decided to reply with all my humor.

"Well, that's fortunate." I said and I smirked.

"You are the guy from last night. You know I am not afraid of you, so please tell me how did you do that, who are you?" Did she know?

What do you mean?" I asked like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Come on…tell me, what are you?" She didn't know and I had to compel her quickly, but not now. That's why I left with my vampire speed. I have to find where she lives and go there and compel her. Anyway, I went in the next corner and I watched while she was trying to understand how I left so fast but then that what I saw was something I really didn't expect. Stefan. Stefan, hugging Anna and telling her that he was glad that she was fine. Now I know, past is repeating itself again. I have to win this girl, not for love, not for her appearance, not even because I don't love Elena but because I want to make Stefan feel pain…_again _and I know how to do it, I know exactly how to do it.

Third person's POV:

As Damon was leaving he whispered…"You won. Now nothing can come between you and her…Except the truth."

**AN: So what do you think about that? I know it isn't really good but I am having exams right now and that means that I will not update soon. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It is mostly like a prologue for the next chapter.**

**P.S. Did you see the end of TVD (SEASON 4)? Actually I didn't like so much but I loved the Klaroline scene…****Also, go to my Youtube channel (Besttv131) for trailers, scenes and character's promo!**

**Question of the day: Vamp Elena or Vamp Katherine?**

**Xoxoxo,**

**TheSalvatoreChick**


	4. Truth sucks

**This part is for her**

**Chapter 4: Truth sucks.**

* * *

**I want to thank TeamStefanForever for reviewing and all the guests and all of you who put my story on your alerts…THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**So, let me explain about the late update. This week's exams really hard as they included Ancient Greek and Maths. But I think that I did really well and now I can update sooner! Oh, who am I kidding?**

**EXAMS NEED TO DIE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries…Well if did Elena would die and the Salvatores would find someone else. Anyways Anna isn't the original character but a fanfictional one and Emma Stone (Brunette) portrays her.**

**Now let's head to the story…and I hope I will not disappoint you in this chapter.**

* * *

Previously

_"I know you…"her voice was soft and sweet, she was too innocent. I decided to reply with all my humour._

_"Well, that's fortunate." I said and I smirked._

_"You are the guy from last night. You know I am not afraid of you, so please tell me how did you do that, who are you?" Did she know?_

_What do you mean?" I asked as I didn't know what she was talking about._

_"Come on…tell me, what are you?" She didn't know and I had to compel her quickly, but not now. That's why I left with my vampire speed. I have to find where she lives and go there and compel her. Anyway, I went in the next corner and I watched while she was trying to understand how I left so fast but then that what I saw was something I really didn't expect. Stefan. Stefan, hugging Anna and telling her that he was glad that she was fine. Now I know, past is repeating itself again. I have to win this girl, not for love, not for her appearance, not even, because I don't love Elena but because I want to make Stefan feel pain…again and I know how to do it, I know exactly how to do it._

_Third person's POV:_

_As Damon was leaving he whispered…"You won. Now nothing can come between you and her…Except the truth."_

* * *

Anna's POV

It has been one month since I met this mystery man and I think that my days passed really quiet since then. Stefan and I are so close now and here we are baking pop corn for tonight's movie night. He also had given me a cute bracelet and he told me to have it always on me. Caroline, Tyler, and Elena will come over to watch a movie. The bad part is that Jeremy and Bonnie hate movies and they will not come. And I still don't understand why Elena always come alone…I mean I want to meet Damon, he can't be so bad, can he? Anyway I hate to bring it up because every time that I do it Stefan gets so mad and Elena ends up changing the subject. However, I have heard his voice while Elena was talking on the phone with him and actually, his voice seemed too familiar. Do I know him, well, I spent nights wondering but I always came up with the conclusion that no, I don't know him but he does sounds familiar. How I always end up talking about Damon? I mean he even doesn't know my existence…

Some seconds later, the doorbell rang and I was pulled out of my thoughts. It must be Caroline and Tyler since Elena had come some minutes ago. Although, I start liking Caroline, seeing Tyler doesn't cheer me up. I don't say that I don't like him but sometimes he gets really angry and I have seen his eyes changing colour once. It was like the mystery man's eyes despite the fact that Tyler's eyes were becoming yellow and not red. I asked Stefan if he had ever notice that but his answer made me even curious and scared about Tyler. He told that he enjoys wearing eye contacts…terribly insane!

I mean, I have to wear eye contacts…and I hate it and Tyler he just do it for fun?! There must be a problem with this guy.

We all sat down on the couch with Stefan next to me. I was sure that it would be a great night until Stefan said that Tyler picked up the movie. I mean Tyler would even choose a football movie and not only. Anyway, luckily the movie was good and interesting. It was about one boy who fell in love with a girl who was a vampire. The story was so ridiculously fake that when the movie ended I giggled while asking Caroline if she believed in vampires. Everyone chuckled as I continued.

"I mean…Once I have bitten my lip and my blood tasted so bad…and vampires drink this thing." as I ended my sentence everyone except Tyler looked around. That was definitely an awkward moment.

Stefan's POV:

What Anna said stuck into my mind. Her blood couldn't taste bad. I have smelled it before and it smelled so good, so delicious. I bet that she is a virgin. Only virgins have so delicious blood. I wanted to taste her so bad and tonight she had her hair in a ponytail and her neck seemed to ask me to bite her. WH…What I am talking about…I have to control myself. I have to stay focused.

* * *

Elena's POV (DIDN'T SEED THAT COMING):

As we all left the house I headed to the boarding house with Stefan. He told me to leave him alone and he quickly went up to his room. I lost control with Anna's comment to but Stefan was way thirstier and I was sure that he couldn't lose himself hurt Anna. After a while Damon came in the door and kissed me…we had too many days to do that 'cause of our fights. He picked me up and hugged me tighter. We headed towards his bedroom but as we passed Stefan's room Damon stopped as he heard his brother crying. Maybe he thought that he didn't care about Stefan but I knew better than everyone that he wouldn't let anyone hurt his baby bro. He asked what had happened and I told him everything about the whole Anna situation. I even told him that her blood smelled really delicious because she was a virgin as she had told me. I regretted telling that to him because I knew his obsession to virgin's blood.

He kissed my cheek and told me to keep an eye on Stefan. He left and I knew exactly where he was going. Should I call Anna? Nah…he wouldn't hurt her…would he?

* * *

Anna's POV:

I was ready to go to sleep when I heard a strange voice outside of the window. I went closer to it…but nothing. I looked outside for some moments and then I headed back to my bed but as I turned around my mouth dropped open.

There he was. The man. The mystery man. He came closer to me whispering things, the only thing that I could hear was "…he was right….delicious."

Who was right? Who was delicious?

I screamed but my mum was for once more not here. What was he going to do?

We locked eyes while he softly told me "You are not going to scream and after that you will not going to remember anything".

What…was he excepting me to do that?

"Why?" I replied

"Damn it…Stefan gave you a bracelet, didn't he?"

"Yeah...How do you know? How do you know Stefan?"

Third person's POV:

Damon could smell her blood under her skin and he wanted more than anything to taste it. But now he had to answer her question…Should he tell her the truth?

He didn't have enough time to think about it as the brunette stepped back and strummed her hand to the window's corner. The blood made it's way out and Damon couldn't handle it anymore.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hurt hand. She moaned softly and then she screamed as Damon put his fangs into her hand. After some seconds, he left her hand and then kissed it again. Anna had her eyes closed but she opened them while Damon was moving his mouth towards her neck, his eyes never leaving hers, he couldn't handle it but he needed her blood. She was a virgin and her blood was so pure like her and Damon was sure that he could be addicted to her blood easily. She looked her neck and bit her as she let a small scream. As he let her neck, she looked his face, veins under his eyes, fangs into his mouth and red eyes. She was scared, she was more than scared.

Damon couldn't resist tasting her blood and now he was becoming addicted to that. He hadn't taste blood like that for over a century and he loved it. He gently fondled her cheek telling her not to be afraid. She nodded as tears made their way down her face. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out…The pair stared at each other for a while before she shuttered.

"Who are you?"

After all he owned her the truth…

"I am Damon…Stefan's brother"

Anna screamed, she couldn't believe what had just happened, what she heard as she felt her body falling in the cold ground of her room, unconscious.

* * *

**AN: Dun, dun, dun. The truth is revealed! **

**I really loved the Danna scene in the end but I want to hear your thoughts in reviews! I recommend while reading this, listening to Seven Devils-Florence & the Machine. So exams are still on but the toughest subjects are gone. Anyway reviews motivate me to update. Anyway if you want to help with some of the chapters or give me some ideas/feedback you can PM me.**

**Also, go to my Youtube channel (Besttv131) for trailers, scenes and character's promo!**

**Question of the day: Facebook or Twitter?**

**Review, Read and Follow!**

**Thanks**

**Xoxoxo,**

**TheSalvatoreChick**


	5. Brotherly Love

**This part is for her**

**Chapter 5: Brotherly love**

**I want to thank TeamStefanForever for reviewing and all the guests and all of you who put my story on your alerts…THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**And I am so happy that I could upload once a week and I think that I will continue like this.**

**Oh! TeamStefanForever I promise you that next chapter will have many Stanna moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries…Well if did Elena would die and the Salvatores would find someone else. Anyways Anna isn't the original character but a fanfictional one and Emma Stone (Brunette) portrays her.**

**Now let's head to the story and I hope I will not disappoint you in this chapter. ****ツ**

_Previously_

_He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hurt hand. She moaned softly and then she screamed as Damon put his fangs into her hand. After some seconds, he left her hand and then kissed it again. Anna had her eyes closed but she opened them while Damon was moving his mouth towards her neck, his eyes never leaving hers, he couldn't handle it but he needed her blood. She was a virgin and her blood was so pure like her and Damon was sure that he could be addicted to her blood easily. She looked her neck and bit her as she let a small scream. As he let her neck, she looked his face, veins under his eyes, fangs into his mouth and red eyes. She was scared, she was more than scared._

_Damon couldn't resist tasting her blood and now he was becoming addicted to that. He hadn't taste blood like that for over a century and he loved it. He gently fondled her cheek telling her not to be afraid. She nodded as tears made their way down her face. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out…The pair stared at each other for a while before she shuttered._

_"Who are you?"_

_After all he owned her the truth…_

_"I am Damon…Stefan's brother"_

_Anna screamed, she couldn't believe what had just happened, what she heard as she felt her body falling in the cold ground of her room, unconscious._

Damon's POV

I placed her still unconscious body to her bed and I waited for her to wake up. I had to compel her and give her my blood so the wounds would be healed . Then it hit me. If I wanted to compel her, I hat to take her bracelet from her, which I gently did.

After some hours and when I had almost fall asleep, I saw her eyes blinking heavily. As her light blue eyes caught my side, she quickly moved her body closer to the edge of the bed. I went closer to her and after I locked eyes with her I whispered:

"You will not scream or resist drinking my blood and after that you will go to sleep and never remember any of these again". Why it seemed so easy to do this when it felt so difficult like then with Elena. Her soft voice brought me back

"I will never remember any of these again."

I bit my wrist and placed it near her mouth. She brought it closer to her mouth and started drinking my blood. After she was done she continued sucking for a few moments until I pulled back and glanced at her for the last time before I left the room, leaving an asleep Anna.

Stefan's Pov:

I was still mad at myself for losing control but I was even madder at Damon. Elena had asked me if he would ever hurt Anna. I even didn't know that they have met and if he have hurt her before or tell her anything but if he had did, why Anna was still around me and why Elena asked me that? Did she know something? And after all Damon was gone for more than five hours…I sure he was there with her…hurting her, drinking her blood…But I didn't know why I was mad at him. Was I mad at him for drinking her blood or because I wanted to drink it to?

_I need to fix things up right now. First of all I have to get Anna's blood out of my mind and then I have to find out if she is ok._

However before I could even pick up my jacket and head to her house, Damon was back.

"Hey were at hell were you?" Before I could asked him Elena did.

"Oh! That will be fun! Elena I will explain everything later in the bed but now can you two just leave me enjoy the moment?" How pathetic he could be?

"Enjoy what…Anna's blood?" I couldn't take it anymore

"No Stefan, he wouldn't do that…right Damon?" Right then was when I felt my heart breaking for Elena. She always thought that Damon could change…how wrong she was. Some people never change and never will.

"Yeah, Elena I wouldn't." Now who is the liar Damon!?

"See? I told ya Stefan." and with that she left me alone with a pumped Damon and she went outside.

"Come on Damon. I am not Elena…and I know you hurt Anna."

"You always were selfish Stefan. You are one fault. Not willing to share anything, are you?" Suddenly Damon's lips curved up in a singularly beautiful smile. "Didn't Anna tell you about our little liaisons? Why? The first time we met she almost gave herself to me on the spot."

"That's a lie!"

"Oh, no, dear brother, I never lie about anything important. Or do I mean unimportant? Anyway, your beauteous damsel nearly swooned into my arms. I think she likes men in black and she was so cute and pure in that short little pink dress." As Stefan stared at him, trying to control his breathing, Damon added, almost gently, "You're right about her, you know, her blood it's virgin blood and it is more than delicious."

With that I pressed him against the wall and stared at him with anger.

"Are you mad at me because of what I did or because I didn't let you join me?"

I let him down and his words crossed my mind. That was the question that I was avoiding. Did I want her blood? Yes. Did I want to hurt her? No. But unfortunately these things go together.

"Little bro, you have to admit that it's not my complete fault. Virgin blood attracts vampires and they can easily become addicted to it."

"And you would, I suppose."

Damon uncrossed his arms and slowly smiled again. "Oh, yes."

I couldn't keep listening to him so I left the room and I headed to Anna's house, after all now that I knew that Damon drank from her I had to help her.

**So, it seems that that was a brotherous chapter! What did you think about their conversation? Come on I want to hear your opinions in reviews! They motivate me to update. So in two days the exams will be over but I will still have lessons for a summer test but trust me that test will be very easy…And that means faster updating! So, while reading I recommend listening to a mashup I found with Try by Pink and Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. ****Anyway if you want to help with some of the chapters or give me some ideas/feedback you can PM me.**

**Also, go to my Youtube channel (Besttv131) for trailers, scenes and character's promo!**

***** New video about the love triangle in my story is up!**

**Oh! I also made a Polyvore (link in the profile) and I will upload the characters' outfits for almost every chapter (mostly Anna's). I already have uploaded last chapter's outfits for Damon and Anna so go and check it out if you are interested.**

**Question of the day: Barbie Caroline or Barbie Rebekah?**

**Review, Read and Follow!**

**Thanks**

**Xoxoxo,**

**TheSalvatoreChick**


	6. Who do you think you are?

**This part is for her**

**Chapter 6: Who do you think you are?**

*****Sorry for the long update…**

**I want to thank twiheartsia for reviewing and all the guests and all of you who put my story on your alerts…THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**School is officially over and I ended this semester with 19, 96/20, 00!**

**Oh!** **twiheartsia I promise you that this chapter will have many Stanna moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries…Well if did Elena would die and the Salvatores would find someone else. Anyways Anna isn't the original character but a fanfictional one and Emma Stone (Brunette) portrays her.**

**Now let's head to the story and I hope I will not disappoint you in this chapter.****ツ**

Previously

_"Come on Damon. I am not Elena…and I know you hurt Anna."_

_"You always were selfish Stefan. You are one fault. Not willing to share anything, are you?" Suddenly Damon's lips curved up in a singularly beautiful smile. "Didn't Anna tell you about our little liaisons? Why? The first time we met she almost gave herself to me on the spot."_

_"That's a lie!"_

_"Oh, no, dear brother, I never lie about anything important. Or do I mean unimportant? Anyway, your beauteous damsel nearly swooned into my arms. I think she likes men in black and she was so cute and pure in that short little pink dress." As Stefan stared at him, trying to control his breathing, Damon added, almost gently, "You're right about her, you know, her blood it's virgin blood and it is more than delicious."_

_With that I pressed him against the wall and stared at him with anger._

_"Are you mad at me because of what I did or because I didn't let you join me?"_

_I let him down and his words crossed my mind. That was the question that I was avoiding. Did I want her blood? Yes. Did I want to hurt her? No. But unfortunately these things go together._

_"Little bro, you have to admit that it's not my complete fault. Virgin blood attracts vampires and they can easily become addicted to it."_

_"And you would, I suppose."_

_Damon uncrossed his arms and slowly smiled again. "Oh, yes."_

_I couldn't keep listening to him so I left the room and I headed to Anna's house, after all now that I knew that Damon drank from her I had to help her._

Stefan's POV:

I was walking in the pavement a few metres away from Anna's house and then it hit me. Where was I going? What was I going to do? What was I supposed to say? She was hurt and it was my fault but I couldn't let Damon ruin this…Not this time! I had to see her and yeah, maybe I didn't know what to say or how to react but I will never learn if I don't go and moreover I can't leave her alone, wondering why..? I had to explain and maybe saying goodbye. The only thing that hadn't even crossed my mind was compelling. I had promised myself that I wouldn't use it, I wouldn't mess up with her mind.

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

While thinking all these, I made it outside her door. Was I ready? No. It didn't matter, I took a deep a breath and soon enough my finger was pressing the doorbell. Of course and I was dump because if Damon had hurt her, she wouldn't open the door, she would scream and cry and run and hide. But instead of that, there she was, smiling at me while she was trying not to fell asleep. Obviously I had woken her up but that would mean that Damon hadn't been there. But then I noticed something not so hopeful.

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

The bracelet with the vervain wasn't in her wrist. Anyway I had to say something before asking her where it was.

"Hey sorry for waking you up, I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Yeah, I am fine just a bit of tired." She gave me one of her warm smiles as I glanced at her wrist one more.

"Sorry for asking but the bracelet?" Come on Anna, give me a good answer or I will tear Damon apart.

"What about it?" What? That wasn't the answer that I was hoping for but maybe she just hadn't understood my question.

"Where is it?" Come on….

"Oh…I don't remember taking it off last night but I think it's in my room." She could always take it off before going to bed but why tonight?

Who am I kidding? Damon almost admitted that he was there and now with her smiling at me and her bracelet away, I realised the only thing that hadn't came in my mind. _Damon had compelled her._

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

"Ok…anything else? Because I really need to sleep…Sorry but tomorrow is the dancing tournament and Mrs. Poplin put me in the judges" she softly said

"No just wear your bracelet and have nice dreams. Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Stefan." And with she closed the door, leaving me feeling sorry for her. Damon was for sure a disaster and for once more he hurt a person that I love. Yeah, maybe it sounds weird but I love someone and it isn't Elena. I barely even think about Elena, right? Right. Now all I was thinking was how I was going to keep Anna safe and the only way was to get rid off Damon.

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

Who do I think I am? I have tried this a hundred times and nothing but now it seems so important and if it is about keeping Anna safe then I want this to be the one hundred and one. After all she is just an innocent girl who is trying to find happiness and with Damon around this will not end up well for sure.

_**And learn to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

I continue walking to the boarding house and until then I didn't think about anything else. I had to stay calm and focus on what I had to do and how I had to do it. To be honest I didn't know how I would keep Anna safe and make Damon leave her alone but I knew it was different than all these times that I was trying to keep Elena safe. Anna didn't know that she had to be careful and especially she didn't know from whom. However if I had to answer this I wouldn't only answer with Damon but with all of us. Damon, Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy and even _ME. _Because maybe I knew that I would never hurt her but deep inside I was kind of jealous for Damon. He had tasted her blood, her virgin blood and all I had manage to do was to wake her up and say goodnight, At least I hoped that she would listened to me and wear her bracelet like I told her to do and no, I didn't compel her. That was the only thing I would never do, even if it was for her own good. I wasn't going to be Damon even if I had to. Because becoming who you are afraid to be is the worst nightmare and I have already feel this one but not now, not this time.

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

But as I entered the house this went away. I was about to enter Damon's room and punch him for compelling Anna but something that I heard stopped me. I could clearly hear Elena's and Damon's moans but for the first time I didn't mind it. And yeah some months ago this would be a nightmare but right now I didn't care if Elena was never going to come back for me.

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

All that I cared about was Anna and her safety and definitely, definitely not her blood... (?)

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

**AN: Many of you love Stefan and I can say that I am a bit surprised about that but anyway, I think I gave you more Stefan/Stanna moments. So, it seems that that was one my favourite chapters so far because I love the two sides of Stefan's character?! What did you think about his thoughts? Do you think he wants Anna for her blood? Come on I want to hear your opinions in reviews! They motivate me to update. So, while reading I recommend listening to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri-as you can clearly understand from the text-.****Anyway if you want to help with some of the chapters or give me some ideas/feedback you can PM me.**

**Also, go to my Youtube channel (Besttv131) for trailers, scenes and character's promo!**

***** I also made a twitter so please follow me and I'll follow you back of course. (Link in the profile)**

**Oh! I also have a Polyvore (link in the profile) and I will upload the characters' outfits for almost every chapter (mostly Anna's). I already have uploaded last chapter's outfits for Stefan, Damon and Anna so go and check it out if you are interested.**

**Question of the day: Ripper Stefan or Sweetheart Stefan?**

**Review, Read and Follow!**

**Thanks**

**Xoxoxo,**

**TheSalvatoreChick**


	7. Getting ready with Vampires

**This part is for her**

**Chapter 7: Getting ready with Vampires**

**I want to thank all the guests and all of you who put my story on your alerts…THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**So right now I am on vacation and while I am writing my internet connection isn't ok so if you are reading this it means that I fixed it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries…Well if did Elena would die and the Salvatores would find someone else. Anyways Anna isn't the original character but a fanfictional one and Emma Stone (Brunette) portrays her.**

**Now let's head to the story and I hope I will not disappoint you in this chapter.****ツ**

Previously

_Because becoming who you are afraid to be is the worst nightmare and I have already feel this one but not now, not this time._

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

_But as I entered the house this went away. I was about to enter Damon's room and punch him for compelling Anna but something that I heard stopped me. I could clearly hear Elena's and Damon's moans but for the first time I didn't mind it. And yeah some months ago this would be a nightmare but right now I didn't care if Elena was never going to come back for me._

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_All that I cared about was Anna and her safety and definitely, definitely not her blood... (?) _

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

Anna's POV:

I woke up as my alarm went off. I got up and quickly had a shower and then came the bad part. Today I had to dress up really fancy because I was in the judges but dressing fancy was for sure not something that I could boast for. So, I called the only person who I knew that could help me…Caroline Forbes. Yeah, maybe we weren't best friends but she was my only hope and after Stefan's party I hoped that she would at least want to help me. After all she seemed really nice.

Third person's pov:

Caroline was getting ready for school when her phone rang. The id had a small name on it. Anna. Since Caroline was still hoping for Stefan and Elena, she didn't seem to like her. That night that she came to help her get ready was just for Stefan. But at least she was Stefan's friend and she thought that if he had found someone that he loved, then she was ok as long he was happy, because Caroline maybe hadn't tell it to anyone but she thought that Anna was just a replacement for Elena who would soon fall for the elder Salvatore. However that was something that she prayed not to happen.

Anyway she decided to pick up the phone and hear what Anna wanted to say. Finally she seemed to enjoy the idea of her dressing someone and Anna was at judges while Caroline was competing, so helping her would help her to. She brushed her hair and took her jacket as she left for Anna's house.

Damon's POV:

After a really good night Elena woke me up with an unexpected behaviour. She told me about the tournament and how she could lose control with all these people around there but also how nervous she was about her performance in front of the judges and the audience. I told her that she could compel them to pass her but she told me that she didn't want to mess up with their minds…bla bla bla. To be honest she kind of sounded like Stefan and that was the only thing I didn't like about her.

Stefan's POV:

Today was the tournament but all that I could think about was Anna. She had to judge both Caroline and Elena but what I cared about was that she would be so pretty in her cute dress because I was sure that she would wear a dress. To be honest if Anna wouldn't be there I wouldn't be there either…I mean we all know how much I hate dancing. But I had to go, I had to clear things out.

Damon's POV:

I hugged Elena but she still seemed nervous.

"Oh come on Elena, who at the hell the judges are?"

"I only know that they are going to be three of our teachers..." Nah…she's like that cause of some stupid teachers.

"…and Stefan's girlfriend." Stefan had a girlfriend? Well now I am impressed.

"And who is she? I mean do I know her?" I could bet that she would tell me the name of an ugly and stupid girl but what came next shocked me.

"Of course you know her, she is the one that Stefan almost lost control with, Anna." I tighted my grip. She was officially his girlfriend now? Not that I cared about my brother's love life but I knew this girl more that everyone could think. I had drunk from her, I had almost killed her and I had compelled her.

"You know her, right? I mean you haven't met her yet but you have heard about her, haven't you?" Of course and I have met her Elena! I wanted to scream that but I knew that it would blow my plan up. But with all that I had almost forget what my plan was.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that they were officially dating."

"Yeah, they don't but since they are always together…So I guess that they're really close to, you know date each other and after all they seem really cute together. You have to see them." Was she trying to torture me or something and all in all why did I care?

"Oh, I trust me, I will."

Third person's pov:

After Elena was ready, she headed with Stefan at school while a now fancy dressed Anna was walking with Caroline. All that Damon was now doing was trying tuxes for the tournament. He had to be there and he had a reason after all, Elena was competing…and Anna was judging. With Damon there that will be fun.

**AN: Many of you love Stefan and I can say that I am a bit surprised about that but. So, that was just a prologue for the next chapter where the big secret comes out. "SPOILER ALERT" What do you think Damon will do? Come on I want to hear your opinions in reviews! They motivate me to update. Anyway if you want to help with some of the chapters or give me some ideas/feedback you can PM me.**

**Also, go to my Youtube channel (Besttv131) for trailers, scenes and character's promo!**

***** I also made a twitter so please follow me and I'll follow you back of course. (Link in the profile)**

**Oh! I also have a Polyvore (link in the profile) and I will upload the characters' outfits for almost every chapter (mostly Anna's). I already have uploaded last chapter's outfit for Anna so go and check it out if you are interested.**

**Question of the day: Until now, Stanna or Danna?**

**Review, Read and Follow!**

**Thanks**

**Xoxoxo,**

**TheSalvatoreChick**


	8. The tournament reveals secrets

**This part is for her**

**Chapter 8: The Tournament reveals secrets**

**I want to thank for all the reviews and all of you who put my story on your alerts…THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**So right now I am on vacation and while I am writing my internet connection isn't ok so if you are reading this it means that I fixed it.**

**And yeah! Double update for today..!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries…Well if did Elena would die and the Salvatores would find someone else. Anyways Anna isn't the original character but a fanfictional one and Emma Stone (Brunette) portrays her.**

**Now let's head to the story and I hope I will not disappoint you in this chapter.****ツ**

_Previously_

"…_and Stefan's girlfriend." Stefan had a girlfriend? Well now I am impressed._

"_And who is she? I mean do I know her?" I could bet that she would tell me the name of an ugly and stupid girl but what came next shocked me._

"_Of course you know her, she is the one that Stefan almost lost control with, Anna." I tighted my grip. She was officially his girlfriend now? Not that I cared about my brother's love life but I knew this girl more that everyone could think. I had drunk from her, I had almost killed her and I had compelled her to forget it. _

"_You know her, right? I mean you haven't met her yet but you have heard about her, haven't you?" Of course and I have met her Elena! I wanted to scream that but I knew that it would blow my plan up. But with all that I had almost forget what my plan was._

"_Yeah, but I didn't know that they were officially dating."_

"_Yeah, they don't but since they are always together…So I guess that they're really close to, you know date each other and after all they seem really cute together. You have to see them." Was she trying to torture me or something and all in all why did I care?_

"_Oh, I trust me, I will."_

_Third person's pov:_

_After Elena was ready, she headed with Stefan at school while a now fancy dressed Anna was walking with Caroline. All that Damon was now doing was trying clothes for the tournament. He had to be there and he had a reason after all, Elena was competing…and Anna was judging. With Damon there the tournament will be fun. _

Anna's POV:

They say that the prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, the kindest hearts have felt the most pain and _the brightest smiles hide the darkest secrets._ To be honest I never was the kind of the person that reads and feels something over those quotes but now I know better than anyone that some of them are _correct_, even though I hope the exact opposite.

Elena had a kind heart and I knew that she have felt so much pain in her life…but not that much as I learnt that night.

I have pretty eyes and yeah, I have cried the most tears.

And then,

there's Stefan. He has the brightest smile I have ever seen but I could never imagine that this cute and bright smile can hide such a dark secret. Never could, never will.

But for some reason, even if I wanted to run, run fast and never come back, I didn't, I couldn't, maybe, I didn't want to and that very moment I knew it…I was playing with the devil, _but the real devil was closer than I thought._

But I am not scared no…because fear has no power, you give it, it.

Third person's POV:

Everything was ready. They judges were in the judging table, the competitors were backstage, the audience was clapping for the show to get started. Ok, maybe it wasn't exactly a show but Anna was as nervous as the judges in the talent shows are. She didn't was to mess up, especially now that Stefan was watching. He was standing near the exit, talking with an older man, a really handsome man with messy dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a confident smirk on his face. Elena went over there and kissed him and then mouthed me "Good luck" as she rushed backstage.

And yeah, she made it 'till the tournament was almost over but then she noticed someone in the audience…_Her mother._

"You got to be kidding me" she whispered, almost sure that her mother was drunk. Her emotions were mixed. One part of her was happy that her mum has decided to come and watch her daughter now that she was doing great, but the other part was angry at her, no no angry. She was scared of what she could do from second to second. She was drunk and she could easily lose control and start yelling and jumping or she could even puke from the alcohol.

Fortunately her mum stayed at her seat and Anna focused on the scene. Then Elena came up. She was the last competitor and she was wearing a beautiful red dress with some black details. The dress was not to short but it was revealing the half of her beautiful long feet. Elena started dancing and she was dancing special, not like the others. Her movements were natural and not fake at all.

She had almost ended her dance and everyone started clapping, when Anna's mum lost it. She stood up and started yelling "Come on Anna, you can beat this garbage!"

She didn't even know that Anna was not competing, but that wasn't the worst. She went up the scene and started poking and yelling at Elena. Of course Elena knew the whole "Anna's mum situation" and she didn't respond at first. She glanced at Anna who was ready to explode of embarrassment, as she mouthed "I am sorry" at Elena. She nodded looked towards Anna's mum. The view was something really unexpected. She was excepting to see an old lady, probably not so slim, with an aged face but instead of that she faced a tall, thin lady with blonde hair that looked really chick and pretty. She looked more like Caroline's mum than Mrs. Forbes did. She caught herself staring at her, while she was admiring her perfect body. She wasn't the lady that was yelling, at least she didn't seem like that one. But then the whole "good looking" image that she seemed to have crashed into the sea, as she puked all over Elena.

Anna couldn't help the tears coming out as she ran outside with a worried Stefan following her. She was right, she always had been right about her mum, and her behavior. She was just a disaster. _Disaster, _one world that could perfect describe her mum but also how Anna felt that moment.

Meanwhile the show was over and everyone had gone home, while Elena was still backstage trying to clean herself. She was drying her hair when Damon came.

Damon's POV:

I walked in and hugged Elena after Blondie had told me what had happened. That stupid girl, Anna, came here and messed up our lives. But that was what I had also done 5 years ago. So, who was I that I was blaming someone? And after all it was her mum's fault, not hers…Wait, wait a minute! Am I defending her? No I am not…Why I would defend her?

I let Elena get ready and we walked together outside. I told Elena that I could make that woman feel pain but she started talking about good and kindness and blah blah blah…AGAIN!

What happened next took me out of control. A really charming woman, probably Anna's mum came and started yelling at Elena, telling her how her daughter could beat her and how terrible she was. Was she doing that with her will? Did she want me to rip her heart out? Seriously..? And then she did it, she pushed Elena down (who btw, meaning by the way, didn't seem to want to use her vampire power to stop her). What the hell was happening? I had to do something…

Anna's POV:

Talking and walking with Stefano (the new nickname I had found for him) had calmed me down but when I heard my mother's screams, my eyes widened and I rushed towards her voice, while Stefan was gone! Yeah, thanks a lot superhero!

Anyway I ran faster and I found the same man that early was talking with Stefano sucking my mum's blood out of a bite in her neck. I opened my mouth to scream but someone closed my mouth from behind. It was Elena. And then it hit me…_Talking with Stefan…Kissing Elena…Elena was there…_He was Damon, as Stefan's brother!

STEFAN'S BROTHER WAS KILLING MY MUM!

And I couldn't do anything to help her.

After a while a sob let my body as I saw Damon dropping her now lifeless body down, in the middle of the road. I glanced at Elena who was still holding me and she whispered that she was sorry. Finally she let me go and slapped Damon who was now far gone, so I rushed towards my mum…No palm, no heart beating, he had drained her blood. But how? What was he? He had veins under his eyes, his skin was really palm and he had fangs…As the word crossed my mind I shivered…._VAMPIRE._

Then, the superhero made his appearance again and obviously he had some explanation to do. What was I talking about? If Damon was a Vampire, then Stefan had to be one too.

"Can we heal her?" Elena asked him softly

"H-..Heal her? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with all the courage that I found that moment.

"Anna, I'll explain everything but now I need to try to save your mum." He could save her? And of course he had to explain many things.

He went close to my mum and after a while he finally said

"It's late…_She's dead_."

"No no no Stefan! She can't be dead…No! Do something! How did she die? What did he do to her?" So many questions…so few answers.

"Elena take the body. And you come with me." Should I trust him? After all, his brother killed my mother. But he tried to save her…So?

"Don't be afraid…I am not gonna hurt you, if you trust me." If I trusted him. And what if I didn't? He would call his brother to kill me too or he would do it himself?

I wanted to run, run fast and never come back, I didn't, I couldn't, maybe, I didn't want to and that very moment I knew it…I was playing with the devil, I was playing with death.

Third person's POV:

Anna followed Stefan and for the whole night they were walking as he explained the whole story to her, Katharine, Elena, Vampires, The Originals, Werewolves, and Witches, everything that was there to explain. And somehow Anna felt safer than ever…she knew the truth but she wasn't afraid of him.

Stefan's POV:

It had to be done. I put her life in danger and now I had to stop it. I could compel her to forget everything, move out and start a new life, but deep inside I didn't want to. It wasn't like Elena. With Elena I had felt the exact same thing with Katherine but this time Anna was completely innocent and if I hadn't met her, her life would be completely normal.

"You have to go away" I said, holding back the tears. I would compel her right now after I say goodbye.

"Goodb-"but she cut me off.

"Stefan, I have already lost so many people in my life, and yeah, when I followed you I was scared but not now, now I feel safer than ever, because I am near to you. My whole life I wanted a normal life, but who says that the things we want make us happy? When I was a child I used to chase the rainbow but I never caught it. And then I thought why to chase something when I cannot have it? In life we chase the things that we cannot have. Things that we think that they will make us happy, things that we believe that they are the best for us. The things that we dream for our lives are like the rainbow. They are beautiful but we will never be able to catch them and then we have to see the things that we have. I believe that it is possible to have whatever we want and not know it until something big happens and we wake up. _**Because sometimes the rainbow is right in front of our eyes, we just can't see it…" **_I was speechless, maybe Elena had told me things but her voice telling that stuff sound magical in my ears. _**"…You are the rainbow in my life, Stefan."**_

And then I crashed my lips to hers and for the first time in my life I was sure what I was doing.

_**She was right, I was her rainbow and she was mine**_. I had to protect her and I will until the very end.

**AN: Dun dun dun the secret is out and it came out with a bad way I think….Her mother is dead, she forgave Stefan, she talked to him in very sweet way and they finally kissed. Yay! But you Danna fans don't worry because next chapter will be big for Damon because we will see her reaction and she meets him again.…Come on I want to hear your opinions and guesses in reviews! They motivate me to update. Anyway if you want to help with some of the chapters or give me some ideas/feedback you can PM me.**

**Also, go to my Youtube channel (Besttv131) for trailers, scenes and character's promo!**

***** I also made a twitter so please follow me and I'll follow you back of course. (Link in the profile)**

**Oh! I also have a Polyvore (link in the profile) and I will upload the characters' outfits for almost every chapter (mostly Anna's) so check it out.**

**Question of the day: Until now, Stanna or Danna?**

**Review, Read and Follow!**


End file.
